starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bataille de Yavin
|Date=0 av.BYStar Wars Atlas Galactique |Lieu=Système YavinStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir |Objectif= |Conséquence=*Victoire décisive de l'Alliance Rebelle **Destruction de la première Étoile de la Mort **Mort du Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin |Belligérant 1=Empire Galactique |Belligérant 2=Alliance Rebelle |Belligérant 3= |Belligérant 4= |Commandants 1=*Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin † *Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Vador *Amiral Conan Antonio Motti † *Colonel Wullf Yularen †''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *Général Moradmin Bast †''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' |Commandants 2=*Princesse Leia Organa *Général Jan Dodonna *Général Willard *Commandant Bob HudsolUltimate Star Wars *Red Leader Garven Dreis † *Gold Leader Jon Vander † * * |Commandants 3= |Commandants 4= |Forces 1=*Au moins 8 chasseurs TIE **Escadron BlackStar Wars : Sur le Front **Escadron SigmaBattlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno *TIE Avancé x1 de Dark Vador * |Forces 2=*30 chasseurs rebelles **Au moins 22 X-Wings T-65B ***Escadron Red ***Escadron Green **8 Y-Wingshttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battle_of_Yavin.png – Basé sur le nombre de chasseurs visibles sur cette image. ***Escadron Gold * ** |Forces 3= |Forces 4= |Pertes 1=* à l'exception de Dark Vador et de quelques personnesÉtoiles Perdues'' *Au moins 8 chasseurs TIE |Pertes 2=*20 X-Wings *7 Y-Wings |Pertes 3= |Pertes 4= |Précédent=Sauvetage de la Princesse Leia |Simultané= |Suivant=Cérémonie royale de remise de Médailles }}La bataille de Yavin, aussi connue comme étant la bataille de l'Étoile de la Mort, fut une importante bataille de la Guerre Civile Galactique qui amena à la destruction de la première Étoile de la Mort et de l'une des premières victoires décisives de l'Alliance Rebelle (avec le vol des plans de l'Étoile de la Mort). Prélude Pendant la bataille de Scarif, Jyn Erso parvint à voler les plans détaillés de la station de combat Impériale connue sous le nom d'Étoile de la Mort. Transmis à la Flotte Rebelle se trouvant en orbite de Scarif, les plans furent remis à la Princesse Leia Organa. Sous le commandement du Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Vador, les forces Impériales capturèrent Organa à bord du Tantive IV au-dessus de la planète Tatooine, mais avant de se faire capturer la princesse confia les plans à un droïde astromécano, R2-D2. Descendu sur Tatooine, le droïde rencontra un jeune fermier, Luke Skywalker, qui le mena au Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, un allié d'Organa. Après avoir vus son message de détresse ils partirent porter les plans sur Alderaan, emmenés par le contrebandier Han Solo et le Wookiee Chewbacca, mais ils découvrirent sur place que la planète avait été détruite par l'Étoile de la Mort. Pris au piège sur celle-ci suite à cela, ils retournèrent la situation à leur avantage en délivrant la princesse qui y était emprisonnée et s'échappèrent finalement de la station, ramenant les plans à la base de l'Alliance Rebelle sur Yavin 4. La fuite ayant été planifié par le Grand Moff Tarkin et Dark Vador, l'Étoile de la Mort poursuivit les rebelles jusque dans le système Yavin dans le but de détruire leur base. La bataille Une analyse détaillée des plans permit l'identification d'une faiblesse de conception, placée là par l'ingénieur Galen Walton Erso : un conduit d'aération menant au générateur de la station. Si une torpille à proton entrait dans ce conduit, elle pourrait causer une réaction en chaîne qui ferait exploser l'Étoile de la Mort. Le Général Jan Dodonna anima le briefing des pilotes rebelles. Les défenses de l'Étoile de la Mort étant conçue pour contrer les attaques de vaisseaux de taille importante, il fut décidé de lancer l'assaut avec les chasseurs monoplaces de l'Alliance Rebelle. Les rebelles devraient se faufiler à travers les tirs des turbolasers de la station, remonter la tranchée méridienne et tirer des torpilles à proton dans le conduit d'aération. Alors que l'Étoile de la Mort approchait de sa position de tir, les Y-Wings de l'Escadron Gold et les X-Wings des Escadrons Red et Green furent déployés. Au total, trente chasseurs se lancèrent à l'attaque de la station de combat : 8 Y-Wings et 22 X-Wings. Un déploiement de chasseurs TIE, incluant l'Unité Sigma dont faisait partie la Lieutenante Iden Versio, s'attaquèrent aux vaisseaux rebelles avec bien plus d'efficience que les défenses de l'Étoile de la Mort. Au cours de l'affrontement, l'officier Impérial Jude Edivon à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort identifia la menace de la stratégie rebelle. Elle tenta d'avertir ses supérieurs du danger en vain. Le Grand Moff Tarkin ignora l'avertissement et refusa d'évacuer. De son côté, Dark Vador décida de prendre part à l'affrontement en pilotant son TIE Avancé x1. La première attaque fut menée par un trio de Y-Wings de l'Escadron Gold. Menés par Jon "Dutch" Vander, les trois chasseurs furent détruits par Vador. Trois X-Wings de l'Escadron Red se lança dans une seconde attaque sous la direction de Garven Dreis. Si Dreis eut la possibilité de tirer ses torpilles à proton, ces dernières loupèrent leur cible. Avant d'être abattu par Dark Vador, Dreis ordonna à ses hommes de mener un autre assaut. En respect avec l'ultime ordre de Red Leader, Luker Skywalker mena une ultime attaque en compagnie de Wedge Antilles et de son vieil ami Biggs Darklighter. Alors qu'ils remontaient la tranchée méridienne, les rebelles furent pris en chasse par Vador et ses chasseurs. Le Sith força Antilles à battre en retraite en causant des dégâts à son appareil et détruisit le X-Wing de Darklighter. Alors que Vador luttait pour réussir à viser le dernier chasseur, Luke entendit alors la voix sereine d'Obi-Wan Kenobi lui demandant de s'en remettre à la Force. Après un instant d'hésitation, Luke débrancha son ordinateur de visée, déclencha une vague d'inquiétude parmi l'équipage au sol sur Yavin 4. Le pilote se détendit et visa la bouche d'entrée. thumb|left|200px|Explosion de l'Étoile de la Mort. Dark Vador fut surpris de voir la Force protéger cet appareil. Il réussit, non sans difficulté, à placer l'appareil au centre de son viseur. Alors que Vador s'apprêtait à tirer, Luke reçut le renfort inespéré de Han Solo et du Faucon Millenium. Ayant maintenant le champ libre, Skywalker fit feu avec son appareil. Lui et le Faucon retournèrent vers Yavin 4 avant que la station n'explose. Conséquences Skywalker, Solo et les chasseurs rebelles survivants retournèrent dans la base rebelle sur Yavin 4 où une cérémonie au cours de laquelle des médailles furent décernées aux héros du jour. Dark Vador fut retrouvé à bord de son TIE endommagé par Ciena Ree et Berisse Sai. Iden Versio, qui se trouvait suffisamment loin de l'Étoile de la Mort au moment de son explosion, réussit à piloter son chasseur à travers les débris et à s'éjecter lorsqu'elle entra dans l'atmosphère de la lune. Elle traversa ensuite la jungle et profita des célébrations pour voler un vaisseau et rejoindre l'espace Impérial. Thane Kyrell et plusieurs Stormtroopers envoyés sur Dantooine se retrouvèrent isolés de Coruscant quand la station de combat fut détruite. De nombreuses rumeurs sur la destruction de la nouvelle arme Impériale coururent. Dans un premier temps, il fut prétendus par la hiérarchie Impériale que ces rumeurs était un piège afin d'attirer les rebelles hors de leurs cachettes. La disparition d'environ 2 millions de membres des Forces Militaires Impériales (officiers, Stormtroopers, pilotes, techniciens...) sema le chaos dans les rangs. De nombreux officiers, comme Ciena Ree, se virent promus pour remplacer leurs supérieurs disparus à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort. Malgré leur victoire, les rebelles furent obligés d'évacuer la base de Yavin dont la position était maintenant connue par l'Empire.Princesse Leia 1 En outre, des douzaines de raids furent menés afin de profiter de la faiblesse temporaire de l'Empire. Ainsi en plus des bombardements des Chantiers Navals de Kuat et d'une base d'approvisionnement d'Imdaar, une équipe composée de Leia Organa, Han Solo et Luke Skywalker prit d'assaut la plus grande usine d'armement de l'Empire.Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4 Apparitions *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''Princesse Leia 1'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Plateau de Yavin"" - Star Wars Aventures 2 *''Chewbacca 1'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador 3: Vador 3'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Dark Vador 5: Vador 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 11: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 4'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 1'' *''Vador Abattu 1'' *''Dark Vador 13: Vador Abattu 2'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 18: Prison Rebelle 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' *''Dark Vador 21: En Bout de Course 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''La Citadelle Hurlante 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 7: La Citadelle Hurlante 3'' *''Docteur Aphra Annuel 1'' *''Star Wars 34: Les Treize Caisses'' *''Star Wars 35: Passeur de Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo 1'' * *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''Cible mouvante'' *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Poe Dameron 10: La Tempête Approche 3'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Le Réveil de la Force 5'' }} Sources * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' * * * * * * * * image 6 sur 15 * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Batailles de la Guerre Civile Galactique